an angel and her lazy lover
by cg037
Summary: Natsumi the anbu known as kitsune saves Shikamaru from a missing leaf ninja and he fell for his angel as he sees her as.


**an angel and her lazy lover**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'm using the name Natsumi for female Naruto. It sounds better than Naruko if you ask me.**

**I don't own Naruto **

"Hi" human speaking

'hi' human thinking

"Rasengan" jutsus

"_Hi"_ foxes and dogs speaking.

"_Hi" _ demons speaking

'_Hi'_ demons thinking

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Chapter 1

It's a lovely afternoon and a 8 year old Shikamaru is laying in the grass with his best friend Choji. It's peaceful, but that came to a end as a missing ninja appeared from nowhere. He's running towards Shikamaru trying to grab him, but he wasn't fast enough as he got stabbed in the back by a red katana. Blood from the ninja covered the scared boy, he then noticed the person behind the dead ninja looked at him.

"Hey, are you okay?" An angel like voice asked him behind the back. Shikamaru nodded to the person as a blush crept forward on his cheeks as he saw that the masked person is a women. At seeing that the boy is okay she disappeared leaving a blushing boy. Choji turned around to talk to his friend, he have not heard anything as it happened so quickly.

"Hey, Shikamaru who are you talking..." He began, as he finally noticed his friend is covered in blood, he quickly stared asking. "Are you okay? What happened? Should we get you to the hospital?"

Shikamaru turned to his friend, still blushing, he looked at his friend with a faraway look on his face for a moment before answering his friend. "I'm just fine, I just saw my angle and was saved by her."

Choji looked from the dead ninja to his blood covered friend in confusion, before saying. "If you say so, but we should get you to your home so you can change your close."

**XXX hokage's office XXX**

"So Kitsune, how did your last mission as an ANBU go?" Hiruzen asked his strongest ninja at the moment.

She took of her fox mask and with a smile she's answering him. "It went well Jiji and I meet this really cute boy with a funny hairstyle." The last thing she said with a blush an hear cheeks.

At that moment Itachi went into the office, seeing the blush on his little sister. He quickly went into his overprotective older brother mode before asking "Natsumi, who is it?"

"Well, I do believe his name is Shikamaru Nara." She said not seeing that he is in his overprotective older brother mode.

Sarutobi sighed before screaming. "DANZO, COME IN HERE NOW!"

It didn't take long for the man that the third hokage asked for to come into the room and asking. "What can I do for you hokage-sama?"

"Danzo I need to ask you a favor." He began, seeing that he is listening he continued. "Could you have one of you root members taking the blame for what Itachi-kun here is about to do." If you weren't listening as Itachi and Natsumi are at the moment, you could hear the demanding tone in his voice.

"Sure, hokage-sama." Is all he could say before leaving the room.

Itachi looked at the hokage before starting to cry in joy while saying. "Thank you Jiji, I was afraid I had to leave Sasuke alone to the civilians, that would kiss his ass. If it meant they could have their daughter marring him."

"So you see me as your grandpa as well, eh Itachi-kun." Hiruzen stated.

"Hey nii-san, are you going to stoop being an ANBU as well after this?" Natsumi asked him.

"No, I have two things left to do before I do that." He said as he disappeared.

"He was in his overprotective older brother mode as I told him that, wasn't he, Jiji?" Natsumi asked her Jiji, who just nodded to her.

**XXX at Shikamaru's house after the incident XXX**

"SHIKAMARU, WHAT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU, MY LITTLE BABY BOY." His mother screamed as she saw her bloody son. Scared to death that something really bad have happened to her baby boy. To her and her husband surprise Shikamaru started to smile and blush as he remembered what had happened to him. At that, his parents looked at Choji, who is as confused as they are.

"I have no idea what happened. I heard someone asking him something and turned around to ask him who it was but saw a dead ninja and him like this." He said as he started to get scared from Yoshino's stare.

"Young man tell me what happen at this instant." she demanded at hearing what his friend had told her.

"Well, this was this ninja with a slash going through the leaf symbol on his headband. And he was killed by a girl, think she is around our age, she has a fox mask and an angel like voice. So in short I was saved by my angel." He said and during his explanation, he never lost his blush on his cheeks.

"Ohhhh, that's so cute, he has meet his angel already. I can already see my grandchildren and I will get a daughter to do what only a mother and daughter can do." At hearing this the three men sweat drooped and at that moment a knock came from the door.

"I'm coming." said Shikaku while thinking. 'I'm saved if it is a meeting.' He opened the door to see who it is, to his surprise weasel is standing there.

"Good afternoon mr. Nara, can I talk with your son for a moment!" He asked him.

Shikaku looked a little surprised at hearing that, but quickly shaking it of and answering. "Sure, but is there any meeting now that I should go to?" Weasel shook his head in negative to answer him.

Shikaku sighed, before he turned around and walking back in while saying in a defeated tone in his voice. "Shikamaru, it's for you." At hearing this he walked to the door, happy to get away from his mother's talk about what she would do with her future daughter in law.

Shikamaru looked up to see a man with a weasel mask before saying. "What is it and please take your time explaining it."

Itachi looked at him confused before saying with a fearful tone in his voice. **"DO NOT HEART MY LITTLE SISTER'S FEELINGS! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD!" **Here he took a pause to see his reaction. As he saw him nod he smiled under his mask before asking in a none fearful tone in his voice. "If it's not to much to ask, why did you want me to take my time explaining why I'm here for?"

He looked at him for a moment and sighs before answering him. "My mom is being troublesome, talking about grandchildren and what to do with "my future daughter in law""

Itachi looked at him like he had grown a second head before saying. "I see, so it will take me some time to even allow her to come home here then, if you mother is like that then." He then disappeared in a swirl of leaf. Shikamaru closed the door and walked back into the house.

"What did weasel-san want to talk to you about?" Shikaku asked his son and at the moment the name weasel was said Yoshino stooped her babbling about her plans to do with her future daughter in law and payed attention to what's about to be said. Choji is equal interested in this, because Weasel is well known around the village.

"Well he's sees my angel is as his little sister, so he's just being an overprotective older brother." Shikamaru said to answer his father's question. Choji stayed for dinner but he soon after that left seeing as it's late and that they starts the ninja academy tomorrow.

**XXX next day XXX**

As Shikamaru is walking towards the academy he sees a girl running from some villagers while laughing and saying. "Hey were's the love for the villager's prankster." As he saw her golden hair flying in the wind he could not help but thinking. 'My angel, dose she really prank people only for the fun of it or is it something more behind it.'

He then continued towards the academy and while vowing to catch up to his love. As he entered the academy he sat down near the window with a faraway look on his face. Choji noticing this sat down quietly next to his best friend. At that moment Sakura and Ino came running into the classroom screeching about who would sit next to their precious Sasuke-kun. In the next moment they where on the floor with a girl with long beautiful loosely hair, blue eyes and three whiskers marks on her checks, making her looking even cuter than what she already is. But her look on her face said something else at the moment. Sakura and Ino looked at her and she looked at them with a disgusted look on her face before saying. "Your disgusting, acting like fools for the guy you like."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Sakura screeched at her while Ino looked ashamed and really took in what she had just told to them. At that moment Shikamaru looked towards the fuss and then he saw his angel again. At seeing her he started thinking. 'Wow, she is even more beautiful than what I thought she would be.' And not noticing that she is walking to the row in front of them.

"Hi, I'm Natsumi Uzumaki, may you guys be Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi?" An angel like voice in front of them asked, this made him sure that this girl is his angel.

He looked at his angel for a moment, taking in her looks. She has a pair of red mini shorts and a black tight shirt. He look at her for a little while more before answering her with a blush on his cheeks. "Yes, we are." Choji is looking from Shikamaru with his silly smile and blush on his face to Natsumi with a sweat smile on her face, while looking confused at the situation.

"Hey sis, can I sit next to you?" A voice asked from her right.

"Hi Sasuke-teme, for this time. You have to face them sooner or later. And I don't want to be in the crossfire." She answered him.

"I have to agree with brother, you will not get any fanboys. You will scare them of before this day is over. I still remember the punishment you gave me for walking in on you when you had just showered. And it was an accident you know." He said with a hint of fear in his voice at the last part. At hearing this, had Choji shake in fear of the blond angel in front of him. While Shikamaru still had his silly smile on his face. At that moment Sakura and a wild looking guy walked up to them.

"Hey babe, what do you say to sit with a winner like me." Said the wild looking boy to her.

This however was the wrong thing to say to the blond girl. The wild boy looked to Sasuke with a confused look as he saw him shaking. Before he could ask Sasuke why he is shaking, Sasuke started saying in fear and with a shaking voice. "Run, run for your life." Sasuke then backed up to were Shikamaru and Choji is while saying to them. "This is why I stay on her good side."

"**WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! BECAUSE YOUR A THINK YOUR WINNER AND I'M A BABE, I SHOULD SIT NEXT TO YOU!" **She said it with a fearful tone in her voice that sent a shiver down everyones spine. And the wild looking guy gulped in fear. At that moment their sensei choose to enter the classroom saving the wild looking guy.

"Okay class sit down." He said, when everyone had taken their site he continued. "Okay class lets start of with saying something about yourself when I say your name. Shino Aburame."

At hearing his name he stood up before saying. "I like bugs."

"Choji Akimichi."

At hearing his name he stood up before saying. "I like my family and food." And hear comes some no important civilians that never will become genins.

"Sakura Haruno."

At hearing her name he stood up before saying with heart in her eyes. "I like my Sasuke-kun."

"Hinata Hyūga."

At hearing her name he stood up before saying in a shutter. "I-i-i l-l-like m-my f-f-fam-ily a-a-and m-m-my f-f-f-frie-nd."

"Kiba Inuzuka."

At hearing his name he stood up before saying. "I like my family and my partner." Natsumi noticed that this guy is the one that made her mad.

"Shikamaru Nara."

At hearing his name he stood up before saying. "I like Angel-chan and playing Shogi." At this Natsumi started thinking. 'Can I be Angel-chan?'

"Ino Yamanaka."

At hearing his name he stood up before saying. "I like flowers."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

At hearing his name he stood up before saying. "I like my brother and my mother."

"And last Natsumi Uzumaki."

At hearing her name he stood up before saying. "I like Lazy-kun and pranking." At this Shikamaru started thinking. 'Can I be Lazy-kun?'

**XXX at october tenth XXX**

Natsumi is running from an angry mob at late at night, right before the firework is going of. She turned right as she saw an alley to hear right, but it was a big mistake to do because it's an dead end and before she could clim up the wall the mob of angry villagers came into the dead end. As they saw her they started to laugh at her before someone saying. "So the demon bitch has cornered herself, lets get her guys."

"Yea!" The rest of the group agreed to their leader's word. And so they started to beat her until she is bathing in her own blood. As they left her she went up, she had learned that it would be over quicker if she was quiet during the betting they give her from time to time. She then walked up for the wall to sit on the roof to watch the firework. As she came up the roof she so someone she really didn't want to see not after a betting.

"Hey Angel-chan." He said with a smile, but that smile soon disappeared as he saw the condition she is in. "What happened to you Angel-chan?" He asked with an angry look at his face towards the bastard/bastards that had done this to his angel.

"Well you see, I kinda got beaten by villagers." She said with an embraced smile while rubbing the back of her head.

"Why would they do that and why would you allow them to do that to you?" He asked her confused.

She looked at him before saying. "Well just don't yell when I tell you, Lazy-kun." She paused to see if he would accept the condition. Receiving a nod from him she continued. "I know that you know about the Kyuubi attack. Well everything is not correct, the yondaime did fight the Kyuubi no Kitsune, but he couldn't kill him. He instead sealed him inside a newborn baby, me. I'm the jinchūriki of the Kyuubi, but the villagers believe that I'm the Kyuubi." She stooped to hear what her Lazy-kun would say.

Shikamaru looked at her with a smile on his face for a moment before saying. "Natsumi, the villagers are blind and idiots to not be able to see the angel you are my Angel-chan."

At hearing this she couldn't hold her happiness any longer, she throw herself onto her Lazy-kun. She is hugging him and crying tears of joy while saying. "I love you, my Lazy-kun." At that moment the firework went of and lighten the night sky in beautiful colors.

"I love you as well, my Angel-chan." he told her and she soon after that fell asleep in his arms. At that moment he started thinking. 'She looks so peaceful when she sleeps, but what to do. I don't know were she lives and I can't take her to my home. I only have one thing to take her.'

He went up without waking her up, he started to carry her towards the Uchiha compound. On his way he received glances from the villagers and got a good idea of how his Angel-chan have it. As he had entered the compound he went to the main house, were he thought that Itachi lived he knocked at the door. After a couple of minute a female voice came saying. "I'm coming." As the door opened a brunet stood in the doorway.

"Yes, what..." she began saying before seeing Natsumi in his arms. "ITACHI-KUN, COME QUICK." She screamed into the house, as she thought that Natsumi has fainted. Because she have never seen her sleep so heavy. Itachi came soon after, at the moment he saw her he rushed towards them to check on her.

He sighed in relief before saying. "She's only sleeping. Shikamaru started sweat drooped at seeing this.

"Something tells me she isn't a heavy sleeper, but you could have asked me you know. I know she is just sleeping, because she fell asleep in my arms."

The two of them looked sheepish at him before Itachi started saying. "I think it's bather you sleep here tonight. It's pretty late and you never know what might happen out there at night." At hearing this Shikamaru walked in not really protecting about it, as he is tiered and wanted to ask Itachi something anyway. Itachi showed them towards his old room as that is the only one that is empty. Shikamaru put her down on the bed, but couldn't get away as Natsumi pulled him into the bed as well. Itachi started to laugh at the sight of what he is seeing this happening.

"Shikamaru, I think it's best if we talk tomorrow instead, when she has woken up." He said as he walked back to the master bedroom, towards the person he love.

As the morning sun is rising and waking her up she sees to her surprise that she is inside of Itachi's old room. Memories from last night hitting her as she sees Lazy-kun beside her. She snuggles into his abs and at the same time waking him up.

He looks at her for a moment before saying. "Morning Angel-chan."

She looks up to him before saying. "Morning Lazy-kun." At that said she stood up walking out of her room seeing as her cloths is still on her. Shikamaru soon followed her.

Itachi sate alone at the table, he looked up at them with a smile on his face as he heard them coming, before asking them. "Well looks who's up and what did you tell him and what was his reaction to it if it is what I think it his?"

They looked at each other, giving each other encouraging smiles before answering him at the same time. "Itachi/nii-san she/I told me/him that she is/I'm a jinchūriki. My/His reaction towards it is that the villagers is blind and idiots to not see that she is/I'm an angel and that she/I will always be my/his Angel-chan."

At hearing this Itachi smiles even bigger before saying. "Thats good to hear and Shikamaru I do that you wanted to say something yesterday, what was it." The last part he said while looking at him.

"I think that it's best for her that if I am with her until she become a genin, seeing as they will not attack her as long as I'm with her." He said with a passion that one would only use when you talks about the one you love. At hearing that her Lazy-kun care so much about her, she jumped on him, hugging him and giving him kisses on his right cheek. While Itachi take out a camera from nowhere snapping photos of his little sister's and Shikamaru's little make out, wanting to get every moment of her makes out with Shikamaru so that he can sell them to her godfather. As if she is sensing what he's thinking about, she takes out a kunai from nowhere and throws it at his camera. As it hits his camera, he fells down on his knees. Crying anime tears while saying to her. "Why did you have to destroy my camera for." But he's ignored.


End file.
